Her Escape Route
by tkanimelover
Summary: Kagome's stepfather has been abusing her for years. What will Inuyasha do when he finds out? Will these two injured souls find comfort in each other? And what will Inuyasha do about Kikyo? InuXKag SanXMir
1. Baring Of Her soul

Kagome jerked awake, sweating profusely. "Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice questioned, barely hiding the concern in his voice. Shaking her head, Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha and smiled. "It's fine." She whispered but got up and sat next to him. They were silent for a while before Inuyasha spoke, "Kagome? Is something…" Inuyasha stopped mid-sentence as the smell of salty tears filled his nostrils. Startled, he turned to Kagome who had lowered her head, her bangs covering her eyes. "Stop it." He said, as he tried to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed into the crook of her arm. Inuyasha watched Kagome, at a loss as to what to do; he couldn't comfort people and had never known how to handle crying girls.

Kagome herself didn't know why she had started crying. All these years, she had kept it inside her, had resisted the urge to cry, but the moment Inuyasha had reached out, tears had sprang to her eyes and she didn't seem able to hold it back, like she used to. All the hurt she had experienced, all the pain she had felt, all the frustrations that she kept hidden, all the hate for her abusive father, it all came out in the form of tears. She hated herself for crying. Finally, she stopped and brushed the tears away, finally looking up and giving Inuyasha a weak smile.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. Did he say something? Did he comfort her? Inuyasha was stricken. He couldn't bear to see Kagome so grief-stricken. As Kagome finally stopped crying and looked up, he murmured, "You can talk about it… I m-mean if you w-want t-to." Kagome looked at Inuyasha gratefully and Inuyasha turned away, a blush forming across his cheeks. Kagome leaned against the tree and recounted parts of her life she had never spoken to anyone about.

* * *

"Mama, someone's at the door." Kagome announced to her mother as she ran in from the courtyard. Nodding her mother kissed her forehead and ran out. Later, Kagome's mother had introduced him as her boyfriend. Kagome was happy, she had a father figure at last. Her dad had died shortly after she was born and she couldn't remember much. The simple seven-year old girl had looked up to any man who could be counted on as a father.

After a year, Kagome's mother decided to get married to her boyfriend, Eriol. Kagome had been really happy as she held one of her grandfather's hands while her grandfather supported the one-year old Sota in the other. However, Kagome had soon realized that this marriage wasn't the most ideal.

After Eriol had moved in, Kagome had gotten beaten for simple things like snacking before dinner. Unused to these harsh punishments, she would bawl yet get slapped for crying. Her stepfather had told her numerous times that if she complained to her mother, her mother would abandon her. Her gullible eight year old mind didn't know any better. Kagome kept quiet about the beatings.

When she turned thirteen, Eriol had taken an unusual interest in Kagome and on one night, when her mother had had a function, he had gone into her room and raped her. Kagome had cried for weeks, but not in front of her mother. Although the old threat of her mother abandoning her had wore off and formed as a stupid idea, Eriol had told her that he would harm Sota and had asked her, "Will your mother believe you or me?", successfully planting the seed of doubt in her mind.

This abuse had continued on for another two years before Kagome had finally stumbled upon the ancient well that would take her to the feudal era. Eriol had been furious when he realized she was more or less protected from his grasp.

* * *

A fresh onslaught of tears fought their way out as Kagome finished. Inuyasha was taken aback and Kagome turned away. Berating herself, she told herself she should have known the consequences of telling Inuyasha. _He'll never like you, not after this._ Tears fell down her cheeks and she carelessly brushed them away.

Inuyasha was taken aback. This was why Kagome wouldn't go for those tests anymore? This was why she always seemed on the verge of tears when she came back after a much needed trip home? Kagome had turned away and Inuyasha didn't know what to do. _I've got to go and find Kikyo and deal with this once and for all. Kagome's got to know how I feel. Now that I know this, this is probably the best gift I can give her. I can't let her suffer all alone again._ Inuyasha placed a comforting arm around her shoulder as Kagome buried her face in his chest. A blush formed across his cheeks and he patted her shoulder awkwardly.

Kagome enjoyed the feel of his arms, even for just a while. She knew it wouldn't last long and she knew better than to delude herself. They'd reach Kaede's house the next day, she would see what would happen then.

* * *

_It's a short chapter. Tell me what you think! R & R please and don't be mean! This is my second InuKag Fanfict. _

_Let me know what you think and I can use suggestions of any sort to improve later chapters. :)_


	2. Misunderstandings and Disappearances

Kagome opened her eyes and sat up. Sunlight streamed through the trees as she looked around. Inuyasha smiled down at her as Kagome averted her eyes. She must have fallen asleep in his arms. Getting to her feet, she looked around for Sango and Miroku. It was at times like this that they would disappear! Smiling weakly, she sat under a tree. Inuyasha sat next to her. "A-are you o-okay?" he asked, obviously nervous. She nodded and smiled gratefully at him. He could be such a sweet little thing at times.

Inuyasha hated seeing Kagome this way. He had never seen Kagome look this weak, except if she was physically injured. Inuyasha's heart clenched. Her chocolate brown eyes held a trace of sadness he had never noticed before and she her smile never reached her eyes. She had fallen asleep in his arms shortly after her crying had stopped.

Sango and Miroku emerged from the forest, all set to make their way to Kaede's. Inuyasha and Kagome got up and she clambered onto his back. Inuyasha held her tightly as he made towards Kaede's hut, his mind reeling. He knew he had to deal with Kikyo once and for all. He also knew he wanted to rip Eriol apart but he'd have to think everything through first.

* * *

Kaede welcomed the group into her hut and a smell of cooked fish hit Inuyasha's nose. He smiled. Kagome smiled and sat in the hut. Inuyasha frowned. She really wasn't herself. Kagome turned to him and smiled weakly. He smiled back, silently swearing that he would always be there for her, he tilted his head back. He could vaguely make out Kikyo's scent nearby, amid the smells of food and the villagers. "I'll be back later." He murmured as he slipped out of the house.

Shrugging, the rest decided to rest for the day and decide what to do after that. Settling down, Kagome drifted into an uneasy nap as Miroku motioned for Sango to rest, taking first watch. They would have to be extra cautious if Inuyasha was out and about.

* * *

Miroku hastily sat up and looked around the hut, his eyes finally resting on Kagome's empty sleeping bag. He knew that it couldn't have been a demon. They would have heard some sort of commotion. _Kagome probably just went to take a breather or something._Visibly he relaxed, silently berating himself for falling asleep.

* * *

Kagome peered through the trees and inhaled sharply. She hadn't expected this, she told herself. Deep down, she knew she had expected it, would always expect it. Knew that the only reason Inuyasha would leave the group was because of this. However, that knowledge didn't make it any easier to accept.

Inuyasha stood in a little clearing with Kikyo. Kikyo looked up at Inuyasha and whispered, "You forgot about me, right?" Inuyasha shook his head nervously. He wanted to end it but he didn't want to hurt her. He knew what it was like to be hurt, especially emotionally. However, he needed to sort out his priorities. If he didn't end this, the person most likely to be hurt was Kagome. "Kikyo," he began as Kikyo hugged him tightly.

Kagome turned her eyes away from the scene. Tears were already spilling out of her eyes and she didn't want Inuyasha to catch the scent of her tears. Sprinting away from the scene, she carelessly wiped away the tears spilling down her cheeks as she berated herself. _How could you be so stupid?_ _You even told him about Eriol. Not even Mama knows. Are you an idiot? He's probably laughing at me along with Kikyo. _A movement behind her told her someone was following her. Assuming it was Inuyasha she ran even faster, determined not to talk to him. Miasma engulfed her. She struggled and cried out, realizing it was not Inuyasha but a demon. Despairing, she fell to the ground as the poisonous fumes engulfed her. The last thing Kagome heard was Naraku's laughter.

* * *

Inuyasha turned on the spot. He could have sworn he heard a rustling of leaves behind them the moment Kikyo had hugged him. Lifting his head, he smelled… Kagome? _Shit. _Brushing Kikyo off, he turned to go. "You're going back to that bitch aren't you?" Kikyo hissed as Inuyasha whirled around, as stung by the insult as if Kikyo had been referring to him. "Stop right there." He snarled. "Don't you dare insult Kagome with your filthy mouth. If anyone's the bitch, it's you." Kikyo was taken aback. Inuyasha continued, "I came here to clarify things and that's exactly what I'm going to do now. You took advantage of the fact that I, and let's emphasize on this, _thought_ I loved you to try to bring me to hell with you? Forget about it, missy. You know, you never really loved me. Kagome does. That's why I'm telling you to fuck off, I don't want to see your fucking face ever again." Whirling around, he sprinted out of the forest, glad that was off his chest.

Inuyasha followed Kagome's scent warily as his thoughts whirled. When Kikyo had insulted Kagome, it had been the last straw. He couldn't take anymore of Kikyo's shit, in whatever form it came in, be it insults or threats. Sighing, he scanned the area for Kagome. Suddenly a nauseating scent hit him and he growled as Naraku's scent hit him. Kagome's scent stopped but Naraku's scent disappeared into the air here, along with Kagome's. _Shit! No!_ Running back to Kaede's hut, he burst into the room. "Where's Kagome?" he asked no one in particular. Miroku got to his feet, frowning. " I thought she went for a walk." Cursing Inuyasha sank to his knees as the most logical explanation entered his mind. _Fucking Naraku had kidnapped Kagome. Fucking Naraku with his fucking ego and all of his fucking shit. _Inuyasha hated Naraku so much then. If he thought he hated Naraku before, it was nothing compared to what he felt now. Inuyasha was livid. He could have torn Naraku to pieces. He clenched and unclenched his fists.

"We're going to find her. We're going to bring her back. End of story. Let's go." Inuyasha told Miroku and Sango. "Inuyasha, wait." Sango interrupted. "What?" Inuyasha snapped. "Don't you start on her!" Miroku shouted. Inuyasha growled and Miroku sighed. Emotions ran high and Sango spoke, " We must know where to look, what to do." Inuyasha whispered, "Even if I have to search for a year, I'll find her. I'll comb every corner. I'll find her and bring her back. I must. When we find her, we'll get in, get her out and leave Naraku to rot." Lowering his head, Inuyasha felt the sting of tears, for the first time in years. _Where are you, Kagome? Please be__ safe. I can't, absolutely can't__ live without you. I love you with all my heart. _Inuyasha silently screamed, praying that Kagome could hear him.

* * *

_Okay, so angry Miroku. __Well, it just occurred to me that we've never really seen Miroku quarrel with anyone.__ Well, just decided to have emotions running high. _

_Hope you enjoyed that. R&R please. Those who do like Kikyo: sorry, no offence, but I don't. Never have, never will. She may look like Kagome. But all the anger made her so unbearable. _

_All right, no more talk. Working on the next one. Sorry, chapters are mighty __short.__YOU__ KNOW WHAT TO DO. R&R!_


	3. Her Saviour Declares

Naraku chuckled to himself as he watched the two bodies, suspended from the ceiling. This would cause Inuyasha pain all right. Naraku delighted in that fact. Kagura eyed him warily and turned away, disgusted.

Kagome stirred, awoken by a sharp pain in her wrists. Blood trickled down her wrists and she looked up. She was suspended from a ceiling by a rope tied around her wrists. Naraku's chuckling alerted her and her eyes held determination. "What do you want?" Kagome questioned. Naraku chuckled yet again. "Well, let's wait for our other guest to wake up, shall we?" Kagome turned her head and a jolt of fear stirred in her stomach. Kikyo was suspended in the same way as she was, still unconscious. _What's Naraku planning?_

Kikyo stirred and cast a scathing look at Kagome. Kagome ignored her. "Now our two guests are awake, let's explain the programme shall we? I'll release a poisonous gas into this room in a short while. Meanwhile, one antidote remains with me. When Inuyasha arrives, he'll choose one of you to save and the couple can walk out safely. While the last person remains here to die a slow and painful death. Inuyasha will have the person's death on his conscience forever." Laughing, Naraku left the room as gas emitted from the walls.

Kagome's heart clenched. _Well, I guess I'm dying here._ Despair enveloped her and she closed her eyes, feeling blood trickle from her injured wrists. Tears ran down her cheeks. _At least I'll never see Eriol again. _She tried to comfort herself but knew that her heart ached for all the people she loved: Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha. With that, she drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

Inuyasha stood up and turned to Sango and Miroku. "Look, I'm going. Even if there's a trap, even if I have to die saving her, even if you won't follow, I'm saving her." Sango and Miroku got up and nodded solemnly. "We're going too." Inuyasha nodded and the three of them left the hut and followed the direction of miasma and Kagome's smell.

Inuyasha pushed himself in the direction of her smell. He wanted her in his arms again. He wanted to let her know he cared. He wanted to let her know she was safe. Shaking his head, he berated himself. If it wasn't for Kikyo, Kagome would be on his back now. Pure fury for Kikyo erupted in his chest and he hated her with all his heart. For all the things she had done. Insignificant, put next to the things Kagome had done.

Inuyasha sniffed and stopped in his tracks. _Scent stops here?_ Lifting Tetsusaiga out of the sheath and into the air, he smiled as the blade of Tetsusaiga slowly turned red. Slashing wildly in the air, Inuyasha was satisfied to see a castle materialize out of thin air in front of them. Turning to Sango and Miroku he said, "Stay here. I'll bring her out. I will fight to the death if I have to, so if that happens, you take Kagome and get yourselves out." Miroku was ready to protest when Sango stopped him. She knew how important it was to him. Sango nodded and jerked her head in the direction of the castle, signaling him to move on.

Nodding his thanks, Inuyasha took off for the castle, his heart beating against his chest. _Please be all right, Kagome._ He told himself again and again, repeating them like a mantra. As if his saying it, would keep her safe.

* * *

Naraku watched as Inuyasha bounded across the grounds in the direction of the castle. Chuckling, he decided to make things difficult for Inuyasha. "Kagura, intercept him." He commanded as she nodded and got up, promptly making her way out to the grounds.

Inuyasha stopped as Kagura intercepted him. A growl rose as he brandished Tetsusaiga in front of him and snarled. He was pissed, seriously pissed. However, Kagura had a different look in her eyes. Her attacks were not aiming to kill anymore. Inuyasha could only guess that meant she wanted him to finish Naraku off. Sending a wind scar in her direction, he bounded out of the way and entered the castle.

Making his way through the labyrinth of the castle, Inuyasha could not smell out Kagome, try as he might. Naraku's miasma masked everything. Stumbling through it, he opened door after door, unable to find any trace f the girl he was looking for.

Growing frantic, he hurried through the castle, determined to find the girl that had bared her broken heart to him just days before. He knew deep down, he wanted to shield Kagome from all the hurt she had experienced over the years.

Finally, he stumbled upon a locked door. Naraku smiled at him. "Naraku." he hissed, anger boiling inside him. "Inuyasha. Now, there are two of them and one antidote. Here's the twist, whoever you choose, gets to walk out of here with you, unharmed. The other, dies a slow painful death. "Naraku explained to him. Inuyasha barely had time to register his shock before the door was thrown open and Inuyasha watched as the fumes subsided and there were Kikyo and Kagome hanging by their wrists from the ceiling, both bleeding from the mouths.

Naraku chuckled. Inuyasha knew Naraku wanted to watch him squirm. Putting his act together, he decided to pay Naraku back in his own coin: trickery. Inuyasha concentrated on Kagome, and a worried expression crossed his face. Pretending to hesitate, he stepped into the room and walked up to the two girls. Jumping up, he cut off the ropes that held Kagome and caught her deftly in his arms. Walking promptly out of the room, he held a hand out to Naraku for the antidote. Naraku picked the antidote up and dropped it, before it had reached Inuyasha's palm. "Whoops." Naraku smirked and Inuyasha growled. "Leave, before I change my mind." Deciding finding an antidote was a greater priority; he jumped out and, bearing Kagome in his arms, sought to find Sango and Miroku.

* * *

"I need to get to Jinenji." He told his friends as he had reemerged from the castle, Kagome in his arms. Nodding, they clambered onto Kirara but Inuyasha refused to let go of Kagome and held her all the way. Smiling sadly, they made their way to Jinenji's as fast as they could.

As night fell, Inuyasha laid Kagome down gently on the soft forest floor. Her temperature rose steadily and she shivered. Shrugging off his robe, he draped it over her limp body and sat next to her, holding her hand tightly. Why should he care if anyone saw his weak side? "_To hell with ego"_. He thought as Sango and Miroku fell asleep against each other.

Dawn broke as the group got ready to set off. They all knew that time couldn't be wasted. They were putting Kagome's life on the line. Good thing they had left Shippo behind. They'd go back for him soon. He would have slowed them down greatly. Inuyasha held Kagome close to him. _Damn. We don't have __time!_ Inuyasha's mind raced as he felt Kagome breathing grow faint. _Damn fucking Naraku. Damn him to hell. Fuck him.

* * *

_After two days of worry, Inuyasha finally spotted Jinenji's village ahead. Hurrying forward, Inuyasha knocked on the door of the hut where the half demon lived. 'Go away!" a coarse voice sounded from inside the hut. His patience finally snapped. "Open the fuck up, old woman! I need to save a life." The door creaked open and the old woman who was Jinenji's mother gasped as she saw Kagome slumped in Inuyasha's arms. 

"Jinenji!" she called. The half demon lumbered out and examined Kagome with a worried expression on his face. "This should do it." He muttered, passing a herb to Inuyasha. They finally fed Kagome the antidote and her limp body shuddered as Inuyasha clenched his fists, his claws digging into his palms, which were starting to bleed. Kagome relaxed and he held her hand lightly as her breathing became regular. Sighing with relief, Inuyasha said, "We'll leave. Thanks." Nodding Jinenji turned away.

They began their long trek back. Finding an abandoned hut, Inuyasha laid Kagome gently down and decided to stay until she had awoken. Miroku set off on Kirara to pick Shippo and Kagome's things up. They would continue their journey from there.

Inuyasha sat by Kagome's side and held her hand, his robe draped over her shivering form. Placing a hand lightly on her forehead, he sighed. The fever just wouldn't subside. On an impulse, he hugged her, the warmth of his body spreading to hers. Tears leaked down his face and fell upon her face. He hadn't cried in years but he knew he wouldn't hide it.

* * *

Kagome could dimly feel Inuyasha's strong arms around her. She was healing, but was surprised. She had resigned herself to death. Why would Inuyasha choose her over Kikyo? She was always and would always be second best.

* * *

Inuyasha could feel Kagome stirring and leapt off of her and blushed deeply, his face turned away. Kagome opened her eyes and murmured, "Inu…ya…sha…" Leaping to her side, he whispered, "You'll be fine. You're safe." Nodding, she said, "I never… I thought…that I would never… get to tell you… I love you." She said as she drifted off into unconsciousness again.

Brushing her hair out of her eyes, Inuyasha whispered, "I love you." The surprised hanyou thought he had heard wrongly. Had his ears failed him? The girl loved him? Concentrating on bringing down her fever, he brushed all other thoughts out of his mind.

Inuyasha sat by Kagome's side as she recovered, his thoughts whirling. _How could she love me? _Convinced his ears had failed him, he brushed those thoughts out of his mind.

* * *

A few days later, Kagome opened her eyes, feeling better. Inuyasha didn't notice, being busy lighting a fire to keep the warmth and muttering to himself. "Inuyasha." She whispered and he smiled at her.

"Better?" he asked her.

Kagome nodded and sitting up asked him, "Why did you save me?"

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha's voice held a note of confusion.

"Why choose me over Kikyo? It's never been that way."

"Don't be stupid. You're alive, that's all that matters. He whispered as he blushed.

Touching his arm gently she whispered, "What?"

"It doesn't matter."

Kagome shrugged and nodded. Her wrists were still sore. Rubbing them gently, she leaned against the wall of the hut. Inuyasha watched her out of the corner of his eyes and smiled a little.

* * *

Kagome woke in the middle of the night and sat up. She had had another of those dreams about Eriol. She hated him. Her thoughts wandered over to Inuyasha who was sleeping lightly in the corner. She knew she'd have to talk to him about everything that was going on. Why he chose her over Kikyo.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and cast a questioning glance in her direction. Shaking her head, she lay back to sleep. She shivered. It was cold. She heard movement and Inuyasha draped his robe over her. Looking up at him, he looked away and said, "Take care of yourself would you?" Smiling, she nodded and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

They returned to Kaede's hut a few days later and Kagome brought Inuyasha to the side, "I…need to go home…" Inuyasha's eyes flashed, "What?" Kagome's eyes didn't meet his and he added in a softer tone, "I'll come with you." "No!" she shouted and he flinched. "Sorry," she added in a gentler voice. "Eriol will kill me and you." Inuyasha's mind clouded over with worry. Touching him lightly on the arm, she whispered, "Don't worry."

Reluctantly, Inuyasha watched as Kagome jumped down the well. She had said she was just getting stocks for them. Food supplies and such. He had made her promise to be back by sundown and if she wasn't, he had told her, point blank, that he would go for her, whether Eriol liked it or not.

* * *

Kagome jumped down the well, her heart beating rapidly against her chest. Eriol scared her and she didn't know what his mood was like. Clambering out of the well, she entered her house. Grabbing her supplies off the kitchen counter, she stuffed them hurriedly into her yellow backpack and ran up to her room to get a change of clothes. Just as she came down, Eriol walked into the house and stopped at the sight of her. Kagome froze, fear bubbling in her stomach. "Kagome." Eriol called and she walked down the stairs to meet him.

"Where the fuck have you been!" he shouted, slapping her across the face, the force of it knocking her to the ground. Tears welled in her eyes but she fought them down. "You're just going to have to entertain me." He whispered. Shaking her head, she backed off into a corner. "You don't have a choice, wench!" Lifting her easily off her feet, he carried her up to her room and slammed her onto her bed, rapidly advancing.

Glancing out of the window at the setting sun, she prayed Inuyasha would come and save her. Eriol advanced on her and shutting her eyes tight, arms flailing, she did something she hadn't dared to in years; she opened her mouth and let out a bloodcurdling scream. He slapped across the face again. "Shut the fuck up wench!" Pouncing on her, he tore off her shirt as she tried her best to fight him off.

Massaging her breasts, he smiled at her and Kagome felt sick. She whimpered as he tore off her bra, exposing her breasts. Kagome's tears poured out of her eyes as he massaged at her exposed breasts. "Yes, you like it don't you, Kagome?" he whispered into her ear. She shook her head and attempted to fight him off. Slapping her, he forced her onto her bed yet again and pulled off her skirt, stroking her inner thigh. Removing his pants, he lay on top of Kagome and rubbed his erection against her inner thigh. She whimpered and he mistook it for pleasure. "Yes, you like it, Kagome." A crash was heard in the grounds and he rapidly tore her blouse and stuffed it into her mouth, making an effective gag. He knew he wasn't done with her yet.

Grabbing rope he had placed on the tabletop, he hastily bound her up and threw her bodily into his closet, locking it. He knew she wouldn't be able to escape. Rope that was used to secure heavy items was tough and she wouldn't have the strength to break it, much less make any sound. Kagome fell limp in the cupboard, resigned to her fate. She couldn't fight him any longer.

* * *

Inuyasha paced beside the well as sundown approached. Inuyasha had a bad feeling in the pits of his stomach. Turning to Miroku, he said, "I'm bringing her back." Miroku nodded and watched as Inuyasha jumped down the well.

Reemerging on the other side, he skulked in the shadows of the shrine, ears twitching occasionally. Inuyasha was worried but he was worried for Kagome's safety. A loud crash reverberated in the court as he put his foot through the mass of paint cans.

* * *

Eriol burst out of the house and hollered at Inuyasha. Slamming a cap over his head, Inuyasha tried to look apologetic. He decided to keep the act up. "Er, Could you be Kagome's stepfather?" he asked politely. Eriol sensed something amiss and hastily replied, "No. I'm Mrs. Higurashi friend. I'm just here for a visit and waiting for her to return. Looking for Kagome? She ran out to the store. She told me that if her friend came, to tell him, to head back first, she'll meet with you soon." Inuyasha nodded, a little warily but so as not to arouse suspicion, left the grounds in the direction of the store.

Eriol smirked. Evidently, Kagome hadn't told her friend that her mother was away for the week. Making his way back to the house, he locked the front door and made sure all the windows were securely fastened before unlocking the closet and yanking the almost naked Kagome out of the closet by her hair and throwing her onto his bed.

Kagome's eyes widened in fear and she whimpered underneath the gag. Chuckling, Eriol repeated, "Yes, you enjoy this attention." Again, he rubbed his erection against her inner thigh as she squirmed, whimpering. Finally, he tore off her panties and watched as she squirmed against the ropes. He had tied her hands and feet to the bed, causing her to be unable to move. He smiled and touched her core gently as she flinched. Removing his shirt, he laid against Kagome, as she whimpered. Removing the gag, he chuckled and she whispered, "Don't touch me...please." He smirked and whispered, "Like this?" and he reached out to squeeze her breast. Tears leaked out from her eyes as she silently called for Inuyasha. His tongue made his way into her mouth, exploring the contents, before stuffing the gag back into her mouth.

* * *

Inuyasha hurried back towards the Higurashi shrine. _I__ believed that man?_ He knew Kagome was in trouble the moment he reached the store. Sprinting across buildings he cursed at himself. At the Higurashi grounds, he noticed the windows were fastened and the door was probably locked. He peered into Kagome's bedroom window and saw her shirt lying on the ground along with her bra and skirt. Her bed was a mess; evidently there had been some struggling. _Crap!_

Creeping quietly, he pushed against Kagome's window which opened, allowing him to slip into the house. His ear twitched and he heard Eriol's ragged breathing and smelt his lust, along with Kagome's fear and tears. Following the scent, he was led to Eriol's room. He wasted no time.

Bursting into the room, he threw Eriol off of Kagome and stood in front of her. Kagome still helplessly clenching her eyes shut. Her hands and feet still tied securely.

"Who the fuck are you?" Eriol shouted, grabbing his shirt off of the floor.

"It doesn't matter. Don't you dare lay a finger on Kagome."

"Who are you to teach me how to discipline my daughter?"

"You're no father. Don't you dare touch her ever again. Or I swear I will break every fucking bone in your body. She's my girl. She belongs to me. Not you."

Eriol lunged toward Inuyasha but Inuyasha's fist met his face and Eriol crumpled upon the floor. Inuyasha turned to Kagome and touched her gently. She screamed and Inuyasha flinched. "It's me, relax. I'm here." He whispered and he cut off the rope with his claws as Kagome lay there, shaking, unable to move. Rushing off to her room, he picked up a fresh change of clothes before he heard a scream. Rushing back to the room, he kicked Eriol roughly aside, who had pounced onto Kagome again, first opportunity he had. Picking up her yellow backpack, he slung it over his shoulders and stuffed her clothes inside. He touched her shoulder lightly and she flinched, retreating to a corner of the room. "Kagome, relax. I'm here." Picking her up gently, he kicked Eriol aside and called over his shoulder, "Don't you dare try anything, anymore."

Jumping into the well, he held Kagome tightly to him. She was still shivering. Before they emerged, he draped his fire rat robe around her, successfully covering her. She shivered and he held her closer, bearing her to the only escape route she ever had.

* * *

_There, the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. R&R please! We'll assume Kikyo is dead, shall we? __Haha__. Thanks for the support so far!_


End file.
